Jack's Siren
by Yuukimari
Summary: Jack Frost meets a girl that he can not STAND and claims her to be a 'Siren', drawing him in only to destroy him. If only he knew what Manny had planned for their future and how theirs intertwines. Pitch threatens the balance again but who is threatened this time? I suck at summaries lol! Rated T for language, some possible fluff and violence. R&R Please! JackXOC :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is your author PikaGurl1204 :D haha so this is a fanfic about Rise of the Guardians (obviously) and it is going to be a JackXOC so sorry for all the JackXBunny fans and the JackXTooth or whatever haha :P I think I'll make a JackXBunny one later if I get enough requests/reviews. Anyways, if you haven't read my fanfiction before, then this is a warning for you. My 1rst chapters aren't the greatest and I basically base everything off of them and any reviews/requests/advice are VERY important to me for the first chapter. Well I REALLY hope you like this! :D I don't own Rise of the Guardians but I SOOOOO wish I did! It's the best movie EVER! Enjoy the story! :D**

Chapter 1

Jack Frost, of all people, was the person that was frustrated the most by this...siren. He couldn't think of a better term for her.

'Siren. It's perfect. She attracts me with her looks and sweet voice but the words and things she says and does seem to pierce through me and strip me of my walls of protection. She leaves me raw and vulnerable before her and then she judges me with those eyes of hers. How could someone so enchanting irritate me so much?!' Jack seethed in his thoughts as he kicked a ball of ice around. He was venting out in the freezing cold Tundra that used to be his lonely sanctuary before Pitch destroyed that and just left it as a place full of memories for him. Snow pelted down furiously in a blizzard that was created through Jack's emotions. As the memories flooded back to him when he saw the crack that he and baby tooth had fallen in, his anger and frustration only increased, turning the snow into hail. Jack remembered when Pitch had taken his staff and broken it and how painful it had been. He remembered how Baby Tooth had almost been killed after Pitch had chucked her into the freezing cold. The pain and fear that had coursed through Jack during that time haunted him now, making his angrier. He shot out a ray-like beam of ice from his staff. It reminded him of lightening, except it was blue. He yelled, shooting out more rays of ice at nothing in particular. After shooting rays for probably 20 minutes at least, Jack stopped, completely exhausted. The frosty winter spirit sighed and finally calmed down.

"Wind, take me to North's." Jack said warily. It was now calm in terms of the weather. It had stopped hailing and it was just snowing lightly. The wind picked up and swifted Jack into the air, carrying him to his destination.

"Jack! I'm so glad you're back!" Tooth exclaimed after Jack walked into the big room with the globe of lights in it. It was now known as the Guardian room since this was where the Guardians gathered when something big happened or when they wanted to relax and hang out. Two comfortable couches had been placed in the room for them to relax in.

"Hey Tooth." Jack flashed a smile at her as he twirled his staff.

"Do you think you could help me with collecting some teeth? I feel like doing field work and it's more fun with you around." Tooth asked, blushing from the beautiful snow-white smile that the Winter Spirit was famous for.

"Can we do it later? I was just out..." Jack thought of a way to explain what he was doing without having to be interogated. "playing with ice and I'm pretty worn out now." He made up. Tooth's eyes dropped a tiny bit but she nodded with a smile.

"Sure. I'll be in the Tooth Palace when you're ready." She said before flying off. Jack set his staff down and fell on to one of the couches, completely robbed of energy. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the plushy couch.

Jack sat on a tree branch, watching the kids play in the snow. He smiled as they continued to have fun. But something inside him was hurting and fearing. What was it that he was afraid of?

"Jack..." A gentle voice spoke. Jack felt himself fall into darkness; the sight of the kids fading away. Now he was surrounded by pitch black darkness.

"Jack..." The voice called again, a little louder this time. He recognized the voice but couldn't place it. It wasn't his sister's, he knew that. It was too sweet, too...angelic.

"Where are you?!" Jack shouted out.

"Jack," The voice called for a third time but the tone was playful. "how does it feel to be believed in?" It asked sweetly.

"It feels...lik...I'm alive." Jack admitted. The voice laughed a sweet girly laugh that soon turned into an evil cackle. Jack knew that laugh too well. In fact, that laugh belonged to the very core of fear itself, Pitch Black.

Jack soon awoke from his nightmare; the sound of Pitch laughing still resonating through his ears. The Guardian of fun was now panting and sweating from the fear that had chilled him to the bone. Jack remembered wheere he was and tried to take deep breaths to calm down. He knew that something wasn't right. The frozen teenager got up quickly, picking up his staff before rushing to find North or Sandy, or at least someone who would know where the Boogeyman was. Suddenly Jack ran into someone and fell to the ground, the other person falling too.

"Ya bloody teen! Always gettin' in my way, don't ya?" A quite familiar pooka said, bouncing to his feet. Jack used the wind to gracefully put him to his own feet.

"Sorry. Do you know where Pitch is?" Jack asked quickly, not really comprehending what he was saying until it was already out. He still felt the fear in him clouding his mind.

"Uhh, no. Why?" Aster frowned, knowing that it couldn't be a good thing if Jack was looking for Pitch. Jack didn't reply.

"You okay Jacky? Why are you asking about Pitch?" The over-sized rabbit asked, worried. Jack broke out of his trance and hesitated before nodding.

"Yeah... Just a nightmare." Jack said casually, shrugging the thought of it off. Aster's green eyes widened.

"That's not good mate." The pooka warned Jack. Jack shrugged again.

"Fear is always present and will never be able to get rid of and I'm sure a nightmare or two is normal. Even if it is what Pitch feeds on." Jack pointed out, not really finding it strange. Bunnymund gave an unsure look but decided not to talk about it anymore.

"Oh crap! I was supposed to go to help Tooth!" The Winter spirit remembered, his eyes lighting up like they usually do. Aster smirked.

"I bet I can still beat ya!" The over-seized bunny smirked. Jack grinned his mischievous smile.

"Oh yeah? Well then why don't we have a contest?" Jack challenged.

"Oh ya don't wanna challenge the Easter Bunny mate." Bunny replied, smirking more as he tapped his big rabbit foot twice to create a hole in the ground under Jack. Jack fell and yelled out as he slid down the tunnels. Bunny jumped in after him, leaving a pink daisy where the hole closed up. Jack laughed as he slid, Bunny running beside him, laughing a little himself. Soon, they got to Tooth Palace where Tooth eagerly flew over to them, excited about going out to do field work.

Outside in the dark night, a golden sand made man sensed a nightmare being made. He frowned and looked to find who's dream was turned into a nightmare. Shocked at what he found, he rushed to North's in search of the victim. But when he got there, the white-haired teen was already gone. Sandy knew that fear would never truly go away but he also knew that this nightmare wasn't spawned upon on it's own. It was created by his enemy. The sand man went quickly to find North, needing to tell him of this unusual occurrence.

**And there's the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! :D So PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews mean a LOT! :D I will give you cookies! And don't worry, my OC character will enter in the next chapter so if you're wondering bout her, you won't have to for very long if you read the next chapter! :D haha anyway, thanks for reading and BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyy! I'M BACK! AND I'M BRINGING A NEW CHAPTER WITH ME! I so just almost used a ROTG quote! Haha! Soooooo it's KINDA short, I apologize BUT I love where it ends so there! I win! Anyway, here it is! Chapter 2! And warning, I might include a little JackXTooth... Yesh... So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians and if I did then I wouldn't be writing this and I'd be amazing.**

Chapter 2

Jack flew across the city in the warm summer night. He rushed to a sleeping child's room and silently took the tooth from under the kid's pillow. He replaced it with a quarter and flew out quickly, trying to hurry to the next house. Him and the Easter Bunny were competing again and even Tooth joined in on this contest! Jack laughed as he flew next to Tooth, sending her a playful smile. Tooth blushed and smiled back her pearly whites before zooming to another house to collect more teeth in attempt to beat the other two guardians. Rabbit ran across the houses, spotting Jack and picked up his speed. He hopped into his tunnels to try and quicken his teeth collecting and present leaving pace. All three carried to bags with them. One that was there to carry the teeth and one that carried an endless amount of quarters. They worked all night, constantly competing and having fun in each others company. Once the night was almost over, they all decided to take a break before moving on to another city to continue their little contest. They hung out in a park where no one was around. Jack landed gracefully on the soft, healthy grass. The grass beneath him got a little cold from his presence but since it was summer, it didn't freeze or anything. Tooth sat down on the grass happily, laughing.

"Now THAT was fun." Jack chuckled while sending a lop-sided grin to the colorful fairy that sat across from him. He leaned against a nearby tree as they waited for the Australian rabbit to pop up from his tunnels. Soon enough, he did.

"I see, you two plannin on makin sure that the rabbit gets last place eh?" Aster assumed as he came up from his tunnel in the ground.

"Ha! If you think I need help to beat a kangaroo like you then you're mistaken!" Jack smirked.

"Guys! Do you two ever stop arguing? Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm winning so far since I AM the tooth fairy." Tooth smiled, laughing. Aster pulled out a small-medium sized bag full of teeth.

"Oh yeah? Is it as full as this one?" Bunny asked. Jack grinned and pulled out a medium sized bag, bigger than the rabbit's.

"Remember when you used to think you could beat me Cottontail? Well look who beat you!" Jack bragged. A frown graced across the pooka's face.

"Rack off you bloody show pony." The rabbit snapped, hating that he lost. Tooth smiled widely as she pulled out her large bag.

"Oh yeah? Actually Jack, I won." Tooth said proudly. Jack looked at her bag and his eyes widened, as did Aster's. Jack chuckled.

"Nice job Toothy." He grinned at her. She nodded and blushed. Suddenly the air became hotter and thicker. Jack's eyes narrowed. He knew who was here and he didn't like it one bit.

"Hey there Frost." A sweet voice said as she appeared behind him.

"Sipherina." Jack sighed out as she approached them.

"Hey Rina!" Tooth smiled as the spirit approached them. Jack really didn't have the patience to deal with her today.

"Is this the girl you've been complaining bout Jacky?" Aster asked, studying the approaching figure.

"You've talked about me? How sweet." Sipherina laughed teasingly, her laugh sounding gentle, innocent and sweet to the ears as she stepped out of the shadows of the trees and into the opening where the Guardians were relaxing. The moon shined upon her form, giving her even more beauty. Jack's eyes narrowed more as he met hers. Aster's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he gazed at her.

Sipherina had long dark brown hair that resembled a healthy tree's dark beautiful bark. It traveled wavily down a little bit past her lower back. Her eyes were dark sapphire blue with little specks of sunshine gold in them. Even Jack couldn't help but stare. She wore a thin white spaghetti strap tank top that had pink cherry blossoms on it and short jean shorts. Her skin was flawless and slightly tan. She was lean but shorter than Jack by a few inches so she stood at his nose. She was bare foot like Jack but on her toes she had few white gold toe rings. Even Jack couldn't help but stare along with Aster.

'She's beautiful, I'll admit that but she is such a b-' Jack thought until his thought was interrupted by Sipherina.

"So how is the new 'Guardian'?" The beautiful maiden asked, her eyes sparkling with playfulness and tease.

"I was good until you showed up. I'm not that 'new' either." Jack glared at her.

"So Sipherina, you're the spirit of summer, right?" Tooth asked, trying to distract her from Jack so they wouldn't argue.

"Yep." Sipherina nodded. She shot a smirk at Jack as she walked over to him. Tooth felt her gaze on the summer maiden turn into an unfriendly glare. Jack stood regular instead of leaning and uncrossed his arms.

"So Mr. Frost, how are you liking summer?" Sipherina smirked as she placed a finger on his cold chest. A shot of heat went through Jack, making him shudder slightly.

"I hate it." Jack hissed out in her face. That only encouraged her more so she leaned her face closer to his.

"Oh yeah? I can feel your heart jumping around. That usually means something that's very different than hate." The summer maiden said in his face. Jack could smell her breath as it heated his face. It smelled like a beautiful beach. She was right of course. His heart was racing and skipping around and he KNEW it wasn't from hate. In fact, it was from something incredibly different. Aster felt jealousy of the Guardian of Fun. Tooth, on the other hand, felt anger towards the beautiful summer spirit.

'She shouldn't be doing this to Jack! He doesn't even like her!' Tooth seethed in her mind.

"Get out of my face you Siren." Jack growled threateningly at her. Sipherina grinned a lop-sided grin that was very similiar to the winter spirit's before backing up slightly. She laughed her beautiful, bell-like laugh before turning away from Jack.

"I'll see you around Jacky." The 'Siren' chimed as she walked away, soon disappearing when a gust of wind blew gently. She left behind green leaves where the wind had whisked her away.

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! Haha! There's my OC! Like her? I do! Haha well so far I do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you to the people who are following this story! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! XD Yay! Well, BYYYEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know! It took me FOREVER TO UPDATE! I'm so sorry! My depressing excuse is...my boyfriend dumped me. Meh. Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long! Well here it is and I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or the ROTG characters. Sadly, I just own the plot and Sipherina. :/**

**Sipherina: HEY!**

**Me: Here's the story!**

Chapter 3

"So Jacky, you and Sipherina?" Aster smirked as he ran beside his flying, frosty friend. Jack shot him a glare.

"What about us?" Jack snapped back, annoyed at the thought of her. Even though she was the only thing he was thinking about now. That made even more pissed off.

"Take it easy Frost. I was just asking if anything was goin on between you two. She is a beauty ya know." Aster said oh so 'innocently'. He found it absolutely hilarious that the Guardian of Fun himself was so riled up by the summer spirit.

"I know that Aster! But NOTHING is going on between us. NOTHING! I can't stand her! If we had something going, it wouldn't last a minute!" Jack raged, cursing the beautiful siren. He knew she brought emotions from him that he had never experienced before and he didn't like what they were. They felt like a raw part of him that was never touched until now. Sipherina could bring him down to nothing if she wanted and what was worse was that she knew it too. Jack gritted his teeth in anger and frustration.

"I doubt that mate." Bunny chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes and grumbled something about kangaroos and arrogant, over-sized animals.

"Go suck an egg." Jack retorted before flying up to the sky. He went through the dense clouds that covered the sky to where the huge white moon shined on him. The rest of the sky above the clouds was clear. Jack took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"Manny, why does she do this to me? What is the meaning in all of these... emotions that she creates in me? I don't understand. She's just so frustrating and keeps me on edge no matter what." Jack asked hopelessly, needing someone to talk to. He knew that his creator wasn't going to spoil anything for him but he enjoyed letting out all his thoughts to him.

"I just don't get why she angers me and strips me down to something or someone so... raw. So vulnerable. It's like if she just said one word, she could destroy me. One touch and I'd become nothing." Jack ranted. He felt his eyes starting to water as his heart clenched. He raised a hand to his heart and wondered why on earth he was about to cry.

"This spirit...this...siren." Jack sighed, wiping away the unshed tear so it didn't fall. He felt a familiar presence tingle his skin like heat just brushed his body with a gentle hand. Jack couldn't face her again. Not today. He quickly went back to the city to find Tooth and Aster so he could distract himself from the girl that was currently and always haunting his thoughts.

The whole time Jack was ranting and feeling the pains of his emotions over-whelming him, a shadow lurked in the clouds, listening and absorbing the information he gathered. The shadow figure smiled a creepy, pointed teeth smile and went away with a whoosh to his lair where he meant to continue on with his plan.

The man in the moon had known that this evil was to come and that there was always a possibility that the evil would win but he couldn't warn the young winter spirit. With the vulnerable and fragile teen below him with a hurting heart, a warning would've just been too much. Manny sighed as he watched his Guardians go on with their lives, unsure of what was to come.

Next Day

Jack flew to his home city in search of his favorite kid and believer. It was around the time that the child would get out of school and Jack was hoping to have a little fun with him, even in the warm weather.

"Thankfully Sipherina didn't make it too hot." Jack mumbled to himself as he landed beside the lake he had died in.

"Well I figured you were coming around sometime so I didn't want to kill the poor Guardian of Fun." A feminine voice said sassily from behind him. Jack immediately felt himself tense up. He turned around and stuffed his hand in his pocket as he leaned on his staff.

"You wouldn't be able to kill me Rina." Jack smirked.

"Oh really? I'm sure I'd be able to." Sipherina said flirtatiously as she walked over to him, her hair flowing behind her.

"You know, it's not nice to threaten someone." Jack pointed out.

"Don't you mean it isn't nice to threaten a 'Guardian'." The summer spirit narrowed her eyes at Jack.

"Why do you always focus on the fact that I'm a Guardian?" The teenage boy asked, realizing she always did. Sipherina stopped and crossed her arms. She hesitated before answering.

"Because you're not that great just because you're a Guardian." The spirit said with a slight edge to her voice. Jack straightened up and looked at her, confused.

"What are you trying to say?" Jack asked.

"I'm trying to say that you're not the only one who brings joy to children with your snow! You just make a mess everywhere you go so you don't deserve to be a Guardian!" Sipherina spat, anger swirling through her. Jack flinched slightly as he felt those words singe his heart. Those were almost the same exact words Pitch had told him. Jack looked down at the ground, his usually sparkling, ice blue eyes were now dimmed to a sullen look. Sipherina felt her own heart twinge at the sight of the sad winter spirit.

'Why do I care about that selfish, arrogant snowflake?! He's just some egotistical Guardian! He doesn't even deserve to be a Guardian!' Sipherina reasoned with herself, except it didn't work. She knew she was wrong but didn't want to admit it. Like any other girl, she HATED being wrong.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is with me but I already know my flaws. You don't have to point them out to me." Jack finally said, pulling the brunette out of her thoughts. She met his eyes and she saw the pain she inflicted upon him.

"How come Manny chose you to be a Guardian?" Sipherina sighed, not trying to be mean. She was honestly curious but most of all, she wanted to know why she couldn't be a guardian too. She wanted to be believed in. She wanted to be SEEN!

"Why do you want to know?" Jack retorted. Sipherina looked up and saw a smirk plastered across his face. He was toying with her!

"No reason. Anyway, why are you here?" Sipherina questioned, trying to get a straight-up answer from him.

"You're so inquisitive today." Jack observed, grinning as he leaned over on his staff cutely. His big ice blue eyes bored into Sipherina's dark sapphire ones.

"So? I'm curious. What's wrong with that?" Sipherina asked, amusement flickering in her eyes. Jack was about to reply but a young boy around the age of 13 ran into the lake area. He's eyes grew and he smiled happily.

"JACK!"

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! I AM STILL EVIL! XD Yay lol anywayz, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you to all who have followed this story. I would say a thank you to the reviewers except... there are none. :'( I'll give you a cupcake if you review! DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN! DO IT FOR SCIENCE! Just do it? Okay? Please? Well thanks for READING! XD BYYYEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've just been really busy with school and dance and painting. XP Well here's my new chapter and I'm sorry for it being so short. I just needed to end it at this spot because it's an awesome place to end! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Also, I have pink hair now so YAY FOR ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any of the ROTG characters but I DO own Sipherina! :D**

Chapter 4

Jack smiled back at the young boy. He ran up and hugged Jack. Even though he was believed in now, it still felt absolutely amazing to be hugged. Jack bent down and hugged back.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to see you!" The boy sputtered out quickly, ecstatic to see his friend and Guardian.

"Hey Jamie." Jack chuckled. Little to Jack's knowledge though, his friendly reunion with the child had a major effect on the summer spirit who had been accompanying him. She stared with wide, shocked eyes as her thoughts jumbled around at a rapid pace.

'He can see him... he... can be hugged?' Sipherina thought. Jack broke the embrace with Jamie and then looked at Sipherina.

"I have so much to tell you! Hey, what are you looking at?" Jamie said, looking where Jack was looking and saw nothing.

"Tell him about me!" Sipherina sputtered out quickly, her eyes wide and full of want. Jack recognized that want. The want to be believed in and seen. Jack looked down and thought for a minute.

'How would I be able to explain her to Jamie? She isn't anything he'd know about. I mean, she is the summer spirit like I'm the winter spirit but he wouldn't know what that is...' Jack's mind raced, unsure of what he should do. He looked back at Jamie and bent down to Jamie's eye level.

"Hey Jamie? Remember how I said that all of us are real? Well what I meant by that is a lot of mythical creatures and stuff." Jack started to try to explain.

"You mean like Big Foot?!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Yeah well do you know what I am?" Jack asked.

"Well you're Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun." Jamie responded with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah but before that." Jack tried.

"Uh, I have no idea..." Jamie replied.

"Besides being a Guardian, I'm the spirit of Winter. Now, I'm not the only spirit that exists. So, who I'm looking at is the spirit of Summer." Jack explained, looking at Sipherina. Her eyes were wide with hope as she looked at Jamie.

"The spirit of Summer? I don't see her..." Jamie said, confused as he looked at where the summer spirit was supposed to be. Pain and sadness flashed through Sipherina's sapphire eyes. She backed up and turned around and started to run. Jack immediately stood up.

"Come back tomorrow, I'll be here, I promise. I just have to go and do something." Jack said to Jamie before running after Sipherina. He felt the heat of the sun's rays that were shining down start to fade. Jack looked up as he slowed his running. Dark grey clouds started to cover the sky and crossed over the sun, blocking it out.

"Stupid siren." Jack huffed under his breath in slight annoyance as he continued his run after her. He eventually got the wind to help him out by carrying him around. Eventually, Jack found Sipherina sitting on rocks that were pointing out above the ocean. It had already started to rain and Jack just felt a storm coming.

"Sipherina!" Jack called as he neared her. She didn't looked at him. Instead, she just hid her face in her arms, hugging her knees to her. Jack landed on a rock next to her.

"Sipherina..." Jack said in a gentler tone.

"Just go away Jack!" The hurt spirit snapped at him. Jack sighed in slight frustration.

"I'm just trying to help!" Jack said with a slight edge.

"You CAN'T help! You're just a stuck-up believed in Guardian!" Sipherina yelled and the sky roared in rage with a boom of thunder.

"Sipherina, just let me help you!" Jack yelled over the pelting rain as he offered her his hand. Sipherina looked at it and slapped it away in disgust, standing up as she did. But suddenly, the raging Siren slipped on the now soaked rock, her body falling towards the crashing waves. A shriek of fear echoed through the sky to Jack's ears and he instinctively reached out to grab her hand but only succeeding in her fingers slipping through his.

Sipherina felt her body falling to what looked like to her, eager monsters that couldn't seem to wait to devour her. Their white claws crashed over each other in a fight to get to her first. The darkness of their souls was echoed through their bodies as they pushed and shoved and crawled over each other. She knew that it was only water but she couldn't help but feel like it was a monster. Her biggest fear was water thanks to her past and here she was, about to die again. She never did get to tell the Winter Spirit anything she wanted to. He was the last face she'd see and Sipherina saw it fitting. His ice blue eyes and pale skin. Basically her polar opposite. If she only knew what this 'demonic' water would bring, she'd probably have a different feeling about it.

**DUH DUH DUNNNNN! CLIFF HANGER! Anyway, thanks for reading and I promise I'll try my best to update as quickly as possible! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks and byyyeeee! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back with a short chapter. I know, I need to work on making a longer chapter but I just can't decide what I want to do! So I need your help but I'll go more into that at the end of this chapter. So I hope you enjoy reading this and thanks for staying with me and following/favoriting this story. **

Chapter 5

Jack jumped in after Sipherina, his heart beating fast and hard like a drum of life. Jack hit the water and took a deep breath before going under, forcing himself through the constantly turning water that seemed to just continue to beat him around in the strong current. His mind was only focused on surviving and bringing this girl that drove him insane with him to continue living this unpredictable life they lived. Jack found her body, sinking to the bottom. It was dark and hard to see, not to mention the salt water stinging his poor eyes. Jack swam down and grabbed her and dragged her up through the hell water. It was almost as if the ocean itself had turned into a monster that was intent on swallowing them whole. Jack pushed his arms as hard as he could through the water, his chest burning along with his eyes, throat and lungs. Jack and Sipherina finally broke through the surface, Jack gulping the air which ended up being half air and half salt water, causing the winter spirit a coughing spasm. Of course this was the worst time to have one of those since the waves were constantly crashing over them as well as pushing and pulling at their bodies, trying to seperate them and destroy them. Jack gathered all the strength he could and swam to the shore, dragging Sipherina's soaked body with him. Eventually, Jack crawled up on the sand, pulling Sipherina with him before passing out.

The next thing Jack remembered after the black abyss was a feeling of something against his lips and the sun burning down on his skin. It showed light through his eyes lids before Jack opened his eyes. Sipherina sat straight up and was looking down at him with eyes filled with what looked like concern. Jack found himself hacking up water, his throat burning from it. Once Jack was done getting the water out of his lungs, he sat up slowly, trying to remember what had happened.

"Thanks. For saving me." Sipherina muttered, getting up. Jack looked at her in confusion and then the memories from the night before with the storm flooded into his thoughts.

"Yeah, no problem." Jack sighed as he got up as well. Sipherina looked at the winter spirit when he wasn't looking and sighed to herself. She knew very well that he didn't know that she had just preformed CPR on him and that he meant a hell of a lot more now to her than ever.

"I'll see you around..." Sipherina said before whisking herself away with only a few green leaves that floated to the ground where she had been standing. Jack went over and picked up a leaf. He studied it curiously as his mind raced with thoughts and feelings towards Sipherina.

A dark shadow hid itself in the trees as it watched the spirit duo part. Chuckling to himself, this evil shadow escaped through to ground, back to his lair where he waited and prepared for the right moment for them to strike. These things that have been created were pure evil and all Manny could do is watch as their power and strength grew. This would be a totally different battle than the one the Guardians had previously won. This, would be more than a mere battle. It'd turn into all out, bloody war where live may be lost without warning. The fun times were over and the time of the demons of war was on the rise.

**Okay, so I have two ideas. Demons or the seven sins. That's all you have to say. Which would you prefer? You can post your answer on reviews or you can message me with what you want :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me your opinion! So it's like, which would you rather have. Demons or the seven sins? Well thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :D Review and byyyeeee!**


End file.
